Evelyn
by MyAnthem
Summary: Original story, not for any specific book. Just my characters. Read and Review, please!
1. Prologue

My name is Evelyn Three.

I'm 19 years old.

I'm unmarried.

I'm a freshman in college.

And I'm screwed.

_"Mom? Mom, I need to tell you something."_

_"Can it wait, honey? I've got a meeting soon." Typical. Putting me off, even when it's important._

_"No, Mom, it can't wait. It's really big, and important, and I need you to listen to me for once!"_

_"Evelyn, I can't talk. Please, could it wait an hour or so?" No, no it can't. Please listen, just for once. Please._

_"...I'm pregnant, Mom."_

_There's no reply._


	2. Chapter 1

"_Are you sure, Evie? I mean, it's so far away…" I flinched as Elle called me Evie yet again._

"_Yes, Mom, I'm sure. I'm going to New York." Elle's face dropped; she must have realized that she couldn't talk me out of it. However, even though I was set on my decision, I still wanted the transition to be as easy as possible. After all, Elle was still my mother. "Don't be too sad, Mom. I'll only be a phone call away. And I'll be home for Christmas."_

_I tried a smile and found it didn't work out quite right on my face. I had already gotten the acceptance letter to Cornell University. I had already gotten the ticket to New York. I had already paid the tuition. No matter what she said, I was going._

"_Yeah... I guess you have a point, Eve-Bee."She nodded, and looked up at me, a small frown on her face. "I'll miss you."_

"_Yeah, you, too, Mom." I bent down and kissed her cheek, before straightening and heading to my room to pack. It was my last night, after all, on the West Coast. I had to finish making sure I had enough gear for winters over on the other side of the country._

_Sure, I was leaving my family behind, and I was leaving my few friends; but that was what going all the way to Cornell was about. Getting away, seeing someplace other than the same boring town in Washington. The last thing I heard for the night was my mother's voice, giving me a last bit of motherly advice before my 'big journey.'_

"_Don't forget to say good-bye to Joel and Sam, honey!"_

"The plane is beginning its descent into the JFK Airport. The pilot has turned the seatbelt light on. Fasten your seatbelts, please." I took a deep breath, buckled myself in, and focused on college. A new challenge for me to overcome. A new part of the world to see.

Looking out the window, I watched as everything that had been tiny before steadily grew bigger; it was actually really kind of cool to see it happen. My mind began to drift, and the plane landed before I knew it.

"Welcome to New York, ladies and gentlemen, and please fly with us again. Have a wonderful day." I was in the aisle seat, thank God, and I stepped out, picking up my small bag off the ground. Hello, New York. It's about time you met Evelyn Three.

"Luggage from this flight will be at Carousel 6. Enjoy your stay in New York, and please fly with us again!" Suppressing a snort (I'm not flying again until Christmas, thank you very much.), I slowly, but surely, got off the plane. I hoisted my bag onto my shoulders and walked into JFK Airport. It was way bigger than SeaTac Airport, and I suddenly felt absolutely tiny.

I pulled my iPod out of my pants pocket and tucked the ear buds into my ears, trying to not get them tangled with my earrings. Turning it on, I listened closely to see if I could name the song before the words started.

_Think Like a Man, Orianthi_, passed through my head, and I smiled, humming along. I made my way to the luggage claim, still humming and tapping my fingers on my thigh.

"Hey! Hey, you!" I had my music turned low enough to hear someone was yelling at me, and I turned, one eyebrow raised in impatience. A boy, he looked to be about a year older than me, with every-color-of-the-rainbow-and-then-some hair, ran up to me, holding a very worn, very familiar wallet.

"My name's not 'You,' thank you very much." I had to resist the urge to sneer at him, at his stupidly awesome multicolored hair and bright green eyes. "It's Eve. Now give me my wallet."

He looked at the wallet, then up at me, then back down at the wallet.

"Hmm…maybe. Why are you in New York?" My lip curled and I felt my eye twitch at his question. Who was he to deny giving me my wallet? And ask questions about why I was here? Ugh.

"Reasons. Now give me my damn wallet, I've gotta go." I didn't really have to go anywhere. I just wanted my wallet back so I could… do something. I pulled out my phone so as to seem busy, turning it on. Hmm. There was a voicemail.

"Answer my question first. I'm Travis Chase, by the way." I nodded and locked my phone before holding out my hand for the wallet.

"Wallet first."

"No. Question first."

"Wallet."

"Question."

"At the same time, then." Travis nodded, and held up his other hand as if to count.

"Alright. One. Two. Three!" He handed me my wallet and I shoved it in my pocket.

"I'm going to college here. Cornell." The moment I'd gotten my acceptance letter passed through my head, and I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

"Awesome. It just so happens that I'm here going to Cornell as well." ... Well, at least I knew somebody now. That was more than most freshman could say, unless their best friends happened to choose the same college.

'_Don't think of best friends,'_ I reminded myself, my smile losing some of its brightness. "That's pretty cool. What are you gonna major in?"

We began to walk towards the luggage claim, unconsciously sticking together through the crowd.

"I'm going to major in theatre. Acting, you know. Can't wait to make my big break." His voice got excited at the prospect of his 'big break,' and I smiled ever so slightly, hoisting my bag up higher on my shoulders. "You?"

"Astronomy. You can be a star, metaphorically. I'm going to study them, discover things; I'll be famous for an entirely different reason." The idea of being famous for discovering a comet, or a new plant, made my smile grow.

We stopped at the already moving carousel, both watching for our suitcases. Mine, being bright pink, was easy to spot, and I grabbed at it the second I saw it. I, being me, of course, managed to not only miss my luggage, but fall on Travis and make him miss his suitcase, too.

"Look, Eve, you seem like a nice girl and all, but don't you think you're rushing things?" I giggled quietly, and got up off him, holding a hand out to help him up. He took it, and got off the ground, before looking for our luggage.

"I'm impatient, what can I say?"

"You can grab our luggage. You got a place to stay?" I shook my head, watching closely for our luggage to go around again. When it did, I grabbed both suitcases and set them down on the ground.

"Nah. New to New York, remember?"

"Right. Why don't you stay with me? My grandma lives here. She won't mind."

"Sure. Hold on, I gotta make a phone call." Travis nodded, and I pulled my phone out of my pocket, dialing his number quickly. I walked away from Travis, who was looking at my suitcase in disgust; apparently, pink wasn't his thing.

"_Hello?"_ He sounded really tired, and I frowned to myself, wondering why he was still asleep.

"Hi Joel! Did I wake you up?" I glanced at the giant clock, and, much to my surprise saw that is was 11 o' clock, East Coast time. I must've sounded way too bright and cheery for it being 8o' clock, West Coast time.

"_Eve? What are you doing up?" _ Well. That was a tough question to answer. What was I doing up? I was getting ready to go to my new friend's house in New York, because I'd gotten accepted to a college there, and had left without telling anybody but Elle good-bye.

Not like I could say that.

"Oh, you know… staring at the sky. Daydreaming." I tried to make my voice light and teasing, but I wasn't sure that I succeeded.

"_I see. Well, you got me up. I may as well come over and join you."_

"No! Don't! I mean, um, why? Elle will probably kick your butt for waking her up."

"_I've dealt with your mom before, Bee. She doesn't scare me."_ Shit, what was a good way to tell him?

"Well… um… Joel? Will you get mad at me if I didn't say good-bye to you before I left somewhere for a long time?"

"_Well… kinda. I mean, you're one of my friends."_

"'Cause I kinda did. Um… I'm in New York, which is why you can't go over to my house to hang out with me." I bit my lip and glanced back at Travis, who was making a 'hurry up' gesture.

"_Wait, what?" _He sounded a lot more awake now, which made me close my eyes. _"Why are you in New York? Does it have anything to do with the party in August?" _Oh, god, the party. The whole reason why I was in this damn mess, the reason why I'd picked a college as far away from home, and Joel, and Sam, and everybody I loved, as possible.

"Kinda? Look, I'll explain everything later. I just wanted to call you p and tell you that I'm going to college in New York. Cornell. I'll text you later, but I really gotta go, now, Joel."

"…_ok. But we __will__ talk later. And you'll tell me everything. Promise?" _…damn it. Damn it, damn it, damn it. I didn't want to explain everything. I was no good at explaining things.

"Yeah, promise. Bye Joel." I hung up before he could reply, and shut my phone, tucking it away in my pocket and making my way back over to my… roomie.

"You ok? You looked like you were about to start crying."

"…Yeah. I'm fine. I'll tell you more when we get to your grandma's house." I smiled brightly at him before pulling out the handle on my suitcase and rolling it towards the exit.

"…Ok, Eve. Just let me know if you need anything, k?"

"Sure, Travis."


End file.
